


I Don't Want to Be a Bride

by Ryuuto



Series: Rabbits On the Run [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuuto/pseuds/Ryuuto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Cecil's boyfriend for over a year brings up some possibilities in Carlos' mind about their potential future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Be a Bride

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking this will be part of a mini drabble/one-shot series focusing on the album Rabbits On the Run by Vanessa Coulton. Hopefully I'll keep it up! Forgive me for any errors in this piece, I'm exhausted, but I wanted to get this out ASAP. For those who wish to listen to the song as they read, and don't have it already, [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VB3-Khriuk) is a link!

Carlos had his moments of philosophical and introspective thinking, usually when his thoughts were done with science for a few hours and could afford to give it a rest. After over a year of dating the eccentric Voice of Night Vale, he'd been doing that a little more often than he used to. With sardonic amusement, he told Cecil that it was because he was starting to get sentimental in his old age. Really, though, he knew that the real reason was that he was learning more in his current relationship than he had in his past ones. Where his past lovers gave up in exasperation over Carlos' obsession in the scientific community, Cecil hadn't, despite the sarcastic, if dryly amused, jabs at his less-than-stellar habits. They bickered, and sometimes they argued, but that was healthy in a relationship with another person. If anything, Carlos was much happier now that Cecil wasn't proclaiming that the scientist was a perfect person. The only downside he could see was that Old Woman Josie, not to mention everyone else in Night Vale, kept cackling when she saw them and commenting on how much like an old married couple they acted like.

Strangely, that was where his thoughts were straying that night, alone in his apartment, long after Cecil's show had ended. Well, maybe not so strange, really. After all, Carlos and Cecil had been a couple for over a year, and that was a huge milestone in any long-term romantic partnership. He'd learned a lot about flexibility thanks to his loving partner being in his life, and practically brow-beating Carlos into doing things that didn't involve science. It took a while, but the lessons did get through his stubborn, thick cranium.

The comments from the people around them weren't helping, either, especially not from his parents. They kept wanting to know when (or if) one of them would pop the question. Not to mention his sisters kept dropping subtle hints that they were looking forward to being involved as grooms maids or whatever the equivalent in a male-male wedding for bridesmaids would be. Naturally, most of those conversations happen whenever Cecil was in the same room, which made it much better for him that they preferred conversing in Spanish when they called each other. It saved him from mortal embarrassment at discussing such topics when Carlos knew perfectly well that weddings in Night Vale were most certainly _not_ the kind of traditional ceremony that his family was thinking of.

Still, in a private part of his mind, Carlos really didn't want a wedding. Or, at the very least, not a huge one. He simply didn't need a ring to prove that they loved each other and that they would be together 'til death do them apart (which had the probability of happening at any point in any given hour in Night Vale). He didn't need to parade it in front of people who might have better things to do. Maybe a small party with close friends and family, but Carlos honestly didn't care for that.

Scientifically and practically speaking, it was a flagrant waste of money and resources that could be better spent for other things instead of elaborate wedding ceremonies in his opinion. Sentimentally speaking, Carlos simply believed and trusted when Cecil said he'd love him forever. He didn't need a token accessory to symbolize it, just Cecil's word. As for the honeymoon, he wouldn't mind if they just stayed home with glasses of cheap wine, as long as it was uninterrupted time with his partner. In the end, that was all that truly mattered to Carlos.

His pessimistic side piped up that Night Vale probably would require their type of ceremony, but, well, he kind of expected that. If the desert town didn't have such a ritual, he might just faint from shock.

Of course, all of his thoughts on the subject were inconclusive without the other half of the equation putting in his own integers and variables. It was Cecil's decision just as much as Carlos' own. At the same time, though, Carlos was patient enough to wait and see if his better half would bring it up first. That kind of life decision was always a daunting one, but he felt that he'd be able to face it if Cecil was at his side with him on that journey.

For now, though, he'd shelve the idea for later analysis once all of the data had been gathered, no matter how long it took.


End file.
